Chapitre 1: Une rencontre totalement Banale ?
by Crazy-Sweet
Summary: Une agent du F.B.I et le patron d'un Cartel puissant, dans une relation aussi risquée qu'excitante.


**« Ce mec est né en Colombie, on ne sait pas où ni quand. Rien dans son dossier, pas de dossier médical, pas de bulletins de notes ni même d'Acte de Naissance. Personne ne connait ce mec en gros … Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre, je veux le coincer ! Il connait les quatre mongoles qui ont dévalisés la First World Bank ! »**

Max est sur les nerfs et je le comprends. C'est dingue comment un mec comme Morales à réussit à lui passer entre les doigts, dingue mais foutrement amusant. Max n'a jamais loupé une cible et le voir comme ça, c'est trop amusant. Sur ma chaise, devant mon pc, je baille un coup avant de remarquer une enveloppe sur le coin de mon écran. Qui est assez con pour m'écrire un mail alors que je suis dans la même pièce qu'eux ? Sauf que … J'ai cru tombé à terre. Pas de mail valide, du moins pour répondre, un destinataire mystérieux. La personne doit me connaître assez pour savoir que les mystères, j'adore ça ! En lisant le mail, je suis partagé entre la peur et l'excitation. La peur car, c'est quelqu'un qui visiblement me connaît bien car il décrit même ma tenue du jour, donc surement un pervers sexuel … Et l'excitation car, tout simplement, qui ne serait pas exciter à l'idée d'un mystère ? Pas moi en tout cas. Le mail décrit mes actions de ce matin, avant mon arrivée au bureau puis, à la fin, une date pour un rendez-vous avec la belle mention : Venez seule.

Vendredi soir, 21H comme le dit le mail, je suis arrivé seule au lieu du rendez-vous. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je ne ressens aucune peur à ce moment-là et, bien au contraire, je suis pas effrayé à l'idée de voir mon mystérieux admirateur, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Une femme arrive vers moi, un sourire faux sur les lèvres.

 **« Vous êtes bien Mademoiselle Wayne ? »** Dit-elle en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

 **« Oui, c'est moi. Vous êtes ? »** Répondis-je en l'imitant.

Elle ne répond pas et me fait signe de la suivre. En temps normal, je lui aurais brisé le bras sur le champ pour qu'elle daigne une réponse mais là, je la suis calmement. On entre dans ce qui semble être une boîte de nuit, génial … Une boîte de strip en plus … Je regarde autour de moi avant que mon regard croise le sien. Un regard aussi clair que l'océan lui-même mais un visage dur et ténébreux. Et c'est vers cet homme que la brune m'emmène. Je le regarde alors qu'il fait signe à la fille de partir avant de tourner la tête vers moi. Je suis en train de me décomposer petit à petit … Non seulement il est beau gosse mais … C'est aussi le mec qui a échappé à Max : Hector Morales. Je crois les bras et il sourit en coin en s'asseyant à nouveau.

 **« Prend place, je ne vais pas te mordre ou te tuer. »** Il dit ça en riant !

 **« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais de toute façon, cette entrevue est finie avant d'avoir débutée. »** Dis-je en lui tournant le dos.

Putain, mais quelle connerie j'ai fait !? Non seulement je fonce dans la gueule du loup, SEULE ! Mais en plus, ce connard ne me laisse pas indifférente, bordel ! Je commence à marcher quand un mec, inconnu pour le moment, se place en face de moi. Il me barre la route, j'aurais pu croire à une technique d'Hector pour me retenir mais comme ce dernier se lève et ne semble pas content en fixant le mec, j'en déduis que ce n'est pas le cas. La femme de tout à l'heure retient Hector en lui gueulant dessus qu'à chaque fois qu'il vient, le bar devient un vrai champ de bataille. Une main imposante se fait sentir sur mon épaule, alors que je regarder Hector. Je sursaute mais avant même que je puisse faire quoi que ça soit, l'homme prend un coup de poing bien placé dans la tempe et fini K.O. Je fixe l'auteur de ce coup qui n'est autre qu'Hector et il m'agrippe la main pour m'entraîner dehors.

 **« Hey ! Doucement ! »** Dis-je en me débattant, même si c'est en vain vu la puissance de ses bras.

 **« Comme tu ne veux pas discuter alors que, comme tu viens d'en avoir la preuve, je ne te veux aucun mal, laisse-moi au moins le plaisir de te ramener chez toi car comme tu as pu le voir, t'es pas tellement en sécurité ici. »**

Je le laisse faire bien que mon cerveau me dit non … Mais ce soir, je n'ai pas envie d'écouter mon cerveau ! Le trajet n'est pas tellement long, où j'en ai pas conscience en tout cas. Une fois garé devant ma maison, je fixe mon sauveur.

 **« Pourquoi moi ? Il y a 99.9% de filles plus sexy, plus jolies que moi dans cette foutue ville. Alors pourquoi m'avoir contacté moi ? Visiblement, vous savez très bien que je vous donnerais jamais d'information sur quoi que ça soit, sinon ce n'est pas un rendez-vous que vous auriez fait mais un kidnapping. »**

Son soupire puis son sourire me fait totalement fondre. Je fixe ma porte, je sens que je vais regretter mes paroles …

 **« Venez, la moindre des choses c'est que je vous offre un café, ne serait-ce qu'en remerciement pour le sauvetage au bar. »**

Il sourit, acceptant mon offre. Je sors de la voiture et marche vers ma maison, Hector est derrière moi, je sens son regard sur moi et ça ne me gêne pas … Non, ça m'excite davantage. On dirait qu'il le sent … J'ouvre ma porte, le laissant entré dans ma maison et quand je ferme la porte, je ressens une pression dans mon bas ventre. Ok, calme-toi putain ! Tu n'es pas une ado en chaleur merde ! Je lui fais signe de prendre place au salon et je me glisse dans la cuisine pour préparer le café. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'entends un bruit derrière moi et quand je vais placer un coup de poing, Hector attrape mon bras en souriant. Je ne suis réellement pas habitué à avoir de la visite …

 **« Tu voulais savoir pourquoi toi ? Voilà pourquoi. »**

Joignant le geste à la parole, il relâche mon poignet mais agrippe ma nuque pour m'embrasser fougueusement. A ce moment-là, je suis aux abonnées absentes, j'ai perdu ma bataille intérieure et mon cerveau bat en retraite. Sa langue se fraye un chemin afin de retrouver sa consœur. Le baiser devient de plus en plus fougueux. Je me retrouve plaqué contre le premier mur à proximité mais manque de chance, je me prends un meuble dans les reins et la douleur n'est pas minime. Il s'excuse du regard tout en massant l'endroit où j'ai mal. D'un mouvement habile, je suis vraiment collé, avec délicatesse, sur un mur. Ses lèvres se recollent à nouveau sur les miennes mais plus doucement. Mes mains, jusque-là inactives, se positionnement autour de sa nuque. Je la caresse amoureusement, le sentant frissonner sous mes doigts. Les siens se retrouvent déjà sous ma chemise, dont il a déjà retiré presque tous les boutons. Ses mains glissent sous mes fesses pour me porter après que je lui ai indiqué l'endroit où se trouve ma chambre. Une fois dans la chambre, je m'allonge sur le lit. Hector s'approche de moi, venant me caresser lentement, sur le cou, la poitrine en évitant les aréoles, le ventre, le mont de Vénus sans aller jusqu'à la fente, les cuisses. Je ferme les yeux, frissonnant sous ses mains. Sa bouche s'empare d'un de mes tétons et que ses doigts effleurent mon bouton, je pousse un petit cri de surprise. Sa main investit mon sexe. Ouvre les jambes, ma respiration se fait haletante, mon ventre ondule. Je me raidis en plaquant sa main sur mon sexe. Je viens. Hector se dévêtit à son tour et s'allonge derrière moi. Son sexe bien raide approche de mon intimité, il promène son gland le long de mes lèvres avant de la faire glisser entre elles. Son pieu investit peu à peu le doux et glissant conduit. Quand il est complètement absorbé, il marque une pause et caresse mon cou, mon dos, mes fesses et la base de mon sein. C'est totalement bon mais étrange ... Je ne le connais presque pas, du moins que ce qu'on dit de lui dans son dossier et pourtant, je suis là, en train de le laisser me faire l'amour. Il entreprend de petits va-et-vient qui prennent ensuite de l'ampleur. Ma voix se casse quand je commence à pousser des petits cris de plaisir. Je tressaillis quand je sens ses lèvres sur ma peau et je jouis en même temps que lui.


End file.
